Letters From A Weasley
by MaryBeth Tudor
Summary: There are always things left unsaid when time has been cut short; but I think it's about time i said them. Don't you?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer

You all know how this works, I don't own anything unfortunately and I am only doing this to keep the love of Harry and Co. alive. Enjoy and God Bless - MaryBeth Tudor.

Prologue

We call that person who has lost a father, an orphan;

A widower he who has lost his wife.

But that man who has known the immense unhappiness of losing a friend,

By what name do we call him?

Here every language is silent and holds it's peace

In impotence.

- Joseph Roux


	2. To Our True Champion

Chapter 1

To Our True Champion

Dear Cedric,

It does not seem like twenty-five years since we last saw you. Then again, if I consider everything that has happened in those years, I suppose it does.

After the Triwizard Tournament Harry was awarded the prize money; although Harry, being Harry, was adamant that you were the official victor and wanted nothing to do with it. In the end he chose to give it to the Weasley twins as the foundations for their joke shop, an idea of which I am sure you would approve. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes is now the most famous and successful wizard joke store in the World; so much so, we had a visit from the Australian Minister for Magic a couple of weeks ago asking if they would be happy to consider opening up a store in Perth for their Australian fans. George hasn't stopped smiling since, though granted it doesn't quite reach his eyes these day, but anyway, we never forget that this success is owed all to you and Harry.

You probably won't be surprised to her that Kingsley Shacklebolt, new Minister for Magic has passed an official law that says the Triwizard Tournament is officially banned in England and British schools of wizardry are no longer allowed to partake. Talking about the tournament, Fleur went back to France after it all, but managed to somehow pop up in London again two years later as Bill Weasley's fiancé. They now have three, not surprisingly, extremely beautiful children.

Viktor Krum is still being fawned over by his fan club in Bulgaria and is still their star seeker, he seems to me, a man who will never change; although he does smile more these days, thankfully.

I have seen Cho Chang a few time since the battle and since we left Hogwarts; when I told her I was considering writing this she asked me to say hi and tell you that she hoped you were happy and that over the years she had made you proud. Her and Harry dated for a while back in fifth year but, as everyone deep down knew, nothing came of it. The last I heard she had settled down in Somerset with a charming Muggle man she met whilst on holiday in Venice. I sometimes wonder how she explained it all or whether he does not know, but either way I have never asked.

Onto a more serious topic you can probably tell, from the fact that I am here writing this to you, that we succeeded. Tom Marvolo Riddle drew his last breath on the second of May 1998, after the painstakingly fought battle of Hogwarts. A few months previously Peter Pettigrew, the man who… well you know, also perished in the war. Strangled himself; unintentionally I might add but that is too complex for even me to explain in a letter. The most important thing is that he paid for his numerous crimes.

We lost many in the final push against Voldemort; for some reason no-one fears the name anymore, I'm not entirely sure why we ever did. I think I am slowly but surely coming to terms with it all. However, that is why I am writing these letters, so I can say the things of which I never got chance to, closure. So I can turn the page and end this chapter of my life once and for all.

I know we never really knew each other at Hogwarts, but there is one thing I feel I need to say; Thank You. You could have left Harry behind in that maze, but you didn't, Harry filled us in on everything that happened that night and you were a true hero. Hogwarts true champion. I am only sorry I could not say this to you in person.

Oh and finally before I forget Oliver Wood was at the Ministry, where I now work, the other day for a meeting with the head of magical games and sports committee. I told him what I was doing with these letters and he told me to tell you that you should, in his own words, "go haunt a Puddlemere United game sometime at least then I can prove to the sod I was always a better flyer than him."

Yours Eternally Grateful

Hermione Jean Weasley


	3. To The Man With Two Faces

Chapter 2:

To The Man With Two Faces

Dear Professor Quirrell,

Why? It is the one thing that has been plaguing my mind for the past twenty-eight years now and I still can't put the pieces of the puzzle together. The only conclusion I can come to is that I still have pieces missing. What did he offer you Professor? Because that is it isn't it. He promised you he could do something for you, give you something. I can guarantee you this now, whatever it was, it was a lie.

Do you know something, I don't even feel comfortable calling you Professor anymore. A Professor is a mentor, someone you respect, trust and a look up to. I am afraid you failed in all three of these criteria, sir.

However I do suppose that I have to thank you in some ways, you made me open my eyes and stop judging everything to be as it seems. To not judge a book by it's cover; and I do believe this is part of what let us win, we could see through the image of terror Voldemort had created for himself. See through to the man, afraid to die; the teen twisted by a world that allows him to do things he could only have ever dreamed of and the boy abandoned by society, lost, alone and able to do things he could never begin to understand.

We did win in the end sir, it is finally all over. And we did so because we had something worth fighting for, the same reason Harry's touch destroyed you. Love. Love of friends and family. The most powerful force of all, a force stronger than any magic you or I could ever have had or ever will possess, and I pity you; for I do not pity the dead, as someone once said we shouldn't, I pity those who have lived without love.

I suppose there is now only one thing let to say; I forgive you. I have to, otherwise I will spend my life dwelling on the hows, whys and wherefores. To forgive you is closure and now I can forget your existence.

Goodbye Mr Quirrell

Hermione Jean Weasley


	4. To A Most Loyal Companion

Chapter 3:

To A Most Loyal Companion

Dear Hedwig,

I'll admit that I do feel slightly foolish writing this, but I promised myself when I began that I would talk to everyone who was important to us, so here I am Hedwig.

I guess if we think about it throughout this entire fiasco you were the one who saw the most. You were there for Harry even when we couldn't be, you were our eyes and ears at the Dursleys and for that we are eternally grateful ( sorry for how they treated you by the way.) You were a signal for hope to Harry during the summer, a reminder that this was not all a dream, that he just had to wait for the summer to end and Hogwarts would be there to welcome him home.

He misses you, you know he wouldn't let Ginny get another owl for them, they have a cat instead, Midas they called him because of his gold coat. You died trying to protect Harry that night, all those years ago, and I will be eternally grateful; however Ron did mention that he didn't miss the little gifts of dead spiders you would bring in when you stayed at the burrow, I didn't mention that I always found it hilarious I don't think he would have taken it too well.

It seems strange that I am not about to put this in an envelope and pass it to you to take wherever, Harry uses the post office owls to send us mail these days and it's not the same, some of them remind me of Errol; more than once Ron and I have had to scrape an unconscious owl off the bedroom window.

You served us well over the years, Hedwig and you are sorely missed, I hope that wherever you are you are happy and free to fly through the heavens in all your beautiful majesty.

Always your friend

Hermione Jean Weasley


	5. To RAB

Chapter 4:

To R.A.B

Dear Regulus,

You don't know me and I never knew you, but I feel this is one of the most important letters I have written so far. If it wasn't for you things may not have happened in the way they did.

We found out about the Horcrux from Albus Dumbledore, however he was seemingly uncertain of their existence until a short time before we were told, which makes me beg the question, even with you at one point being a Death Eater where did your knowledge of them arise? I suppose it is a question that I will have to let lie, even if my inquisitive nature is telling me otherwise. I see no way of me obtaining an answer.

You should know that Kreacher stays true to you even now, the locket proved too much of a challenge for him to destroy, but that does not matter as it was only thanks to his help that we managed to track it down all these years later and destroy it ourselves. The fake you created still resides in the House Elf's possession, it is my understanding that he refuses to be rid of it. You should know we succeeded, he is gone, your venture was not in vain; and in my mind you will always be a true hero to stand against him, even with the knowledge of what he would do should you have survived and should he have found you. Thank You does not seem enough.

You probably know that we lost your brother, Sirius, a few years ago. It was a terrible time for all of us but he is with you now and I do hope you were able to reconcile you differences , it would be good for him to have family again.

Your cousin, Andromeda, lost her husband and her daughter to the war. She is doing well now and has taken up residence in 12 Grimmauld Place, she has renovated it as well, at first I just thought it was something to keep her busy so she didn't have to think about everything, but she has an eye for these things it seems. The place is beautiful and a lot brighter than when I used to go there as a young girl, though she refuses to touch yours and Sirius' rooms, they remain locked and as they were left. She is busy these days with her grandson who she is raising, along with the help of his godfather, Harry Potter, I'm sure Sirius has told you all about him. Young Teddy is a Metamorphmagus, taking after his mother, and finds it hilarious running around as a mirror image of the people he is staying with, more than once I have thought I am going mad seeing myself running around Grimmauld Place.

We will all be eternally in your debt for everything you did, and I only wish I had got to meet you before all this transpired.

Always Thankful

Hermione Jean Weasley


	6. To A Free Elf

Chapter 5:

To A Free Elf

Dear Dobby,

Thank You, I never got to say it all those years ago, but I can now. You saved our lives that day at Malfoy Manor, sacrificing yourself in the process, and it is something we will never forget. You are very much missed, yet thanks to you we were free to put and end to it all. It's over Dobby.

Harry still comes and visits you up at Shell Cottage, every year on that day we all know where he will be. He's probably spent hours up there telling you everything that has happened over the past twenty two years, so I guess I'll just pick up on the bits he may have missed.

Winky and Kreacher are both back working in the kitchens at Hogwarts, everyday is a party with both of them two around as I am sure you can imagine. Kreacher did spend a small amount of time back at Grimmauld Place after the war; however, Andromeda, who had now taken up residence there, enjoys cooking and begged Harry to send Kreacher back to Hogwarts after one too many of his negative remarks on her recipes. I guess at least at Hogwarts he will have time to work on his own.

You'll be glad to know that S.P.E.W is a thing of the past; I realised you were right and that Elves do live to work so who am I to take that from them. As long as they are treated well and are not overworked, it is something I have learnt to deal with, which I think pleases Ronald immensely.

Bellatrix Lestrange paid for the things she did. She is no longer with us, but I am certain that you will not have seen her, she was always destines for a different destination. Then again, always may not be the right word but it is not what we are born that matters but who we become.

You know the more I write these the more I think I may have spent to much time with our dear Headmaster , him I have not doubt you will have seen on your travels. As for your former masters, Lucius had become somewhat of a recluse since the end of the war, hardly ever being seen in society.

Narcissa managed to patch up a sort of cordial relationship with Andromeda, her sister, and more than once I have bumped into her and Draco at Grimmauld Place when visiting. Draco of course is married and has a young boy himself, Scorpius. He has changed since the war, I am not saying we are the best of friends, as I doubt we ever will be, but he is civil and in the what more can you ask for than that?

Well, I guess this is Goodbye Dobby. Just know that Hogwarts kitchens will never be the same without you and your brightly coloured socks; speaking of socks, Ron has just bought a new pair, some sickly shade of neon pink, and don't worry when the day come that we meet again, if you like them they are all your; I personally think they are hideous. Between you and me I think he only bough them to annoy.

Always and Forever You Friend

Hermione Jean Weasley


	7. To The Woman Who Made Me Fight

Chapter 6:

To The Woman Who Made Me Fight

Bellatrix Lestrange,

Well, where does one start. I always used to say it's best to start at the beginning, but the more I think about it the more I realise that nothing ever really begins where you think it does. However, I do have one question, what happened to you.

I think it is safe to assume that you were not always as insane and bloodthirsty as when I met you. So what did it? Where was the tipping point? I suppose it is another question that my mind will have to come to terms with never having an answer to; but nevertheless it will always make me wonder. Wonder whether there was a crossroads at which, had you taken a different path, things could have ended differently.

In the end Lestrange we have many things to thank you for, you made us stronger. What Neville did that day at the battle, he did for his parents, to make them proud and to avenge a evil that they would never get the chance to. What you did to them made him fight; and by making him fight you, ultimately brought about the destruction of your own Dark Lord. Funny how karma works isn't it.

If Neville had not killed Nagini things in our world today could be very different indeed.

We also have to thank you for planting the idea that you were concealing a Horcrux in your vault at Gringotts, granted you didn't mean to but, in your panic, you slipped and for that we are eternally grateful. If it wasn't for you we may never have found it. Funny thing is that your panic was not warranted. We had the sword of Gryffindor, yes, but it was still sat safely in your vault at Gringotts. How? You ask. Well your's was a fake and a good one, place there by none other than the bravest and cleverest man I ever had the honour to know; Severus Snape. He deceived you Bellatrix, in fact, in the end, I do believe he deceived us all. He was Dumbledore's man all along and you never knew.

We lost many in the war, none more faithful than Dobby, I'm sure you remember him; but for what we lost , we also gained. Andromeda, your sister remember her, she is now living at Grimmauld Place and we have a strong friendship, I am headed over there for tea later this evening, don't worry I'll be sure to forget to mention your name. Not only that but a couple of weeks after the war it came out that Narcissa never wanted to be apart of it all anyway. As a Malfoy she had felt honour bound and as you know she would never have abandoned Draco. Both Narcissa and Andromeda have built bridges and struck a strong relationship and as I understand it your name has not been mentioned once since it began . Also thanks to Andromeda there is one more burn mark on the Black Family tapestry; wonder if you can guess who it is?

I would say something comforting but personally I don't think you deserve it so instead I will say this; I hope you and you precious Dark Lord are very happy together. May you both rot in hell for many years to come.

From

Mrs. Hermione Jean Weasley

The Loved, Happy, Successful and very much alive 'Mudblood'


End file.
